1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension rail for an object of a flexible sheet material, the object having an edge formed by a reversed V-shaped fold, the suspension rail comprising two longitudinally extending side walls having lower edges and defining a longitudinally extending recess for receiving the edge of the object, and at least one of the lower edges of the side walls having a flange extending inwardly into the recess. The flexible sheet material may be paper, cardboard or a synthetic resin, and the object may be a folder, a binder, a drawing, or a map, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known suspension rails, as disclosed in DE AS 1,206,391, for example, it is necessary to slide the folded-over free edges of a folder, for example, laterally into the recess of the rail, and the free edges are then held in the suspension rail by means of the folds and the clamping effect of the rail. To prevent the folded-over free edges from sliding out of the rail, the opposite inner edges of the bent longitudinal ends of the rail are sinuous, or they may have small teeth or similar projections. This assures holding the folder securely in the rail but, because of the clamping action of the opposite inner edges, it is difficult to connect the folder to the rail or to detach it therefrom.
It is known from EP 0271,217 to snap the free edges of a folder into a suspension rail. To assure a secure hold, the folder edges are provided with a synthetic resin strip. This increases the production costs, and makes the subsequent environmentally friendly disposal of the folder more difficult.